1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to noise reducing circuit, and particularly to a circuit for suppressing noise in an output video signal of a video tape recorder, a video camera, a video disc player, or the like by utilizing a line correlation, a field correlation, or a frame correlation in the video signal.
2. Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, noise reducers suppress noise in an output video signal by utilising a correlation such as a line correlation, a field correlation, or a frame correlation, because a video signal has a property that the degree of correlation is high.
However, since the noise is suppressed by using a limiter, an ideal characteristic can not be obtained. Therefore, the noise is not effectively suppressed whereby images provided on a display become unclear. Besides, manufacturing cost by digitizing the noise reducing circuit become higher than the cost for analog noise reducing circuit.